Smoky's Fault
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: An OC does not make a fic self-insertion or a Mary-Sue. I do not write Mary-Sues. Smokey should have taken care of an old menace when he had the chance. Now the enemy is back and it plans on taking down the TMNT too
1. Default Chapter

Title: Smoky's Fault  
  
  
  
NOTES: you wanted me to continue this so I did. FYI: Dawn = cat, Kat = human.  
  
  
  
Sam came down the ladder much slower than usual. No one looked up as she entered, and it just figured from the way her day had been going. Kat was on the floor in front of the couch using Dawn as a pillow. All the turtles except Venus were on the couch watching something and Venus was ten to one practicing.  
  
When Mickey was the only one who looked up which was unusual, Sam sighed. Donny looked up and saw she was fiddling with her necklace. Sam always wore a necklace that had a small container of mutigen, but it was diluted enough so it wouldn't really do anything. But she still kept it on because it made her feel safer. The reason was if need be she could use it to fix anything with her mutigen level or to fully mutate herself. She was what Donny had called unstable. While she didn't have enough mutigen in her system to change her into anything, she did have enough so that if it dropped below a certain lever she would get sick. That had happened once and that one time had been more than enough.  
  
"Ok, what's wrong?" Dawn finally spoke.  
  
"Oh nothing to important. My worlds just about to end, that's it."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Well," Sam began, she was cut off when Donny's computer went off.  
  
"We some type of activity in Central Park." Donny announced.  
  
"Ok, then lets go." Leo said.  
  
They left, forgetting Sam's problem for the moment.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: hey at least it's a little longer now. I'll try to update this as soon as I get an idea. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Disclaimer: All original characters either belong to me or Fancy Face.  Ask before you take.

****

They arrived in the park, amazed to find that it was calm.  Nothing was moving except for the swings on the playground, they where gently moving in the slight breeze.

"Donny are you sure you're alarm was right?"  Leo asked.

"There was something here, I'm sure of it." Donny answered.

"What kind of something?" Sam asked.

"Some type of mutant movement, I couldn't identify the mutant."  Donatello said, sounding frustrated. 

"So then something was here?" Dawn asked, she slowly moved forward blending into the night.

"Um, what's she doing?"  Kat asked.

"Just watch." Sam said and smiled.  The scared little kitten that Dawn had been when they found her was almost gone.  At 15 Dawn was the youngest of the group, she was also the 'scaredy-cat' and had been afraid to tap into her true abilities for all of her life.  All of the changed when she had meant Venus.  The female turtle had helped her get over her fear.

A few minutes passed and Dawn came back.  "There was someone here, the scent is fresh, but their gone now."

Kat took a second to realize what she said, "You mean you smelt them out?"

"Yep." Dawn said looking proud.

They started to walk back to the lair.

"Did you sense anything else?" Venus asked.

"No, but the scent was really strange." Dawn answered.

"What was it my sons?" Master Splinter asked as everyone entered.  He commonly didn't refer to the girls in his greeting.  Sam (and the other females had agreed) had felt that saying 'sons and daughters' was just too long.  Splinter considered everyone living there his children.  The two humans had both lost their parents and lived there now.

Leo told Splinter what happened while the others ordered out for pizza.

*~* 20 minutes later *~*

The turtles got ready to go out and get their pizzas but their delivery boy found them first.

A silver cat with yellow striping in the shape of lighting strikes came down the latter.

"Wow Lighting, what brings you here?" Donny asked, as Mikey took the pizzas.

"I was in the area?" the mutant cat joked.

"Right." Raph muttered.

"Ok, the truth," the cat started grabbing on of the pieces of pizza with anchovies on it, "the truth is Master Smokey sensed something."

"Like what?"  Leo asked.

"Some type of force he only sensed once before.  He thinks that something may happen to Dawn if she's not careful."

Dawn glanced up at her name.  She was scared of the other Ninja Kitties, most of all the males.  "I can take care of myself." She muttered.

Sam gave Dawn's shoulder a squeeze.  "Why does Smokey think someone would come after Dawn?"

"Because she's a cat, like us.  Smokey has an enemy."

"You mean other than that dog?" Raph said, having fun teasing the cat.

"Yes other than the dog… well… as much fun as it is being teased by Raphael I need to get back."  With that Lightening left.

"That was … strange." Sam said.

The Ninja kitties where a group of 6 cats that had been mutated by accident.  The master of the group, Old Smokey or Smokey had been mutated about 2 years before he had found a box of wet kittens, ten in all.  He had gone out one day hunting, and when he came back five of the kittens where missing.  They where gone, missing without a trace.  Smokey had managed to teach the kittens how to fight, and while doing so had found that each of them controlled an element.  Years later an old fiend of Smoky's, a mutant badger, had come to him with a pupil.  This pupil just happened to be Dawn.  Around the same time the kitties had moved to New York City after hearing roomers of mutant turtles.  They meant the turtles, but decided to stay above ground and had moved into an abandoned building they found.  Dawn however left the kitties soon after she arrived, about two months after he master had died.  Sam had found Dawn and Dawn had decided to move in with the turtles.

Sam was brought out of her musings when Donatello's alarm went off again.


	3. Part 3 Kidnapped!

Part 3  
  
Note: I really didn't want to update this right now, but a certain fic made me decide to update since this features OCs.  
  
"Why can't we ever get a break?" Kat muttered as the group prepared to leave again.  
  
"Cause, 'we just gottta save the world." Sam told her with a smile.  
  
"Kat why don't you stay here?" Leo suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea." Donny told the girl. She nodded and walked back to the couch.  
  
"Can we go now?" Raph asked and left the room.  
  
The others followed him while Leo ranted about the hot head that never waited. The group piled into the car and followed Donny's directions.  
  
***  
  
The car finally stopped at the harbor, and they got out.  
  
The night are was calm and the only sound that the air carried was the gently beating of the waves against the concrete pears that the dock was resting on. Other than the ever present traffic noise.  
  
"Ok Donny where is he?" Raph asked.  
  
"I'm right here!" Something screamed.  
  
The owner of the voice jumped out of the darkness and tackled Mikey to the ground. Like a flash he was gone into the night again.  
  
"What was that?" Donny asked as he helped his brother up.  
  
"Looked like a mutant skunk." Sam said, trying to see into the night.  
  
"A skunk?" Raph asked.  
  
"Yep it was a skunk." Dawn confirmed.  
  
"So now we get to deal with a mutant skunk?" Raph asked.  
  
"Come this can't be that bad." Venus said.  
  
"I wonder if it can still spray." Mikey asked.  
  
"Ya know what Mikey? I don't want to find out." Leo told him and headed back to the car.  
  
Thinking she saw something Venus walked into the darker part of the dock.  
  
"Venus?" Leo asked suddenly realizing she wasn't with them.  
  
A few seconds later Venus's scream broke the night air. Everyone, as a mass, ran to where they had last seen the female turtle.  
  
After searching for an hour they come up with nothing. Donny led Leo back to the van and they headed back to the den. 


End file.
